


haunted

by polkadottedmars



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After one too many open houses ruined by a “ghost haunting”, James enlists the help of a highly recommended detective. Ned, helping his father during his break from Emerson, isn’t eager to show who he assumes is a middle-aged man around one of the houses. Much to his surprise, and delight, his father has hired Nancy. He immediately offers to help in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ned’s mother was waiting for him on the front porch as soon as he pulled into the driveway. Chuckling, he got out of the car, grabbing the box off the passenger seat and made his way to her. “Hey, Mom,” he said, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek.

Edith wrestled the box out of his arms, shushing his protests. “The faster I get you inside, the faster we can catch up.”

“Not much has happened since I was home for Thanksgiving,” Ned said, surrendering the box. “Not since we talked this morning either,” he teased her, heading back to his car to retrieve the rest of his things.

Edith met him at the door again, prepared to help him in. “You’re stubborn just like your father,” she announced when he frowned at her.

Grinning, Ned shrugged his shoulders. “If that smell coming from the kitchen is any indication, you spent a large portion of the day cooking my favorites. I can handle bringing in my own stuff.”

Edith moved out of the way, her hands in mock surrender. “Okay. But I’ll go make you a plate for when you’re finished.”

“Deal,” Ned said, placing his bags on the ground. “Where is Dad, anyway?”

“The office,” Edith supplied. “He’s been having trouble with one of the properties. Apparently it’s the haunted house of River Heights. No one wants to go near it.” Frowning, she added, “I’m afraid it’s been a bit stressful on him.”

Enveloping his mother in a one-sided hug, he reassured her, “I’m sure it’ll sell in no time. I’ve never seen anyone better than Dad.” As an afterthought, he added, “I thought Dad didn’t deal with any properties in River Heights.”

“The real estate agency there closed a few months ago,” Edith replied. “A lot has happened while you’ve been away,” she teased, echoing his earlier joking.

Ned had barely finished bringing his belongings up to his room when his mother cornered him at the bottom of the stairs. “Your father just called. He should be home in a couple minutes. Can you set the table for me?”

“Sure,” Ned agreed easily. While it hadn’t been too long since Thanksgiving, he had missed his mother’s cooking. By the time he finished, he could hear his father’s car pulling into the driveway.

“I’m home,” James called out as he entered the house, stomping snow off his boots. “How was the drive?” he questioned his son, as he turned the corner into the dining room.

“Not bad,” Ned answered. “The roads are pretty much down to nothing.”

“Good,” James responded, sitting down at the table. “Your mother was getting worried you’d have to stay in Emersonville a little longer. I caught her looking up snow dog rentals last night,” he teased, winking at his wife.

Edith playfully swatted him with the salad tongs, before passing the salad bowl to her husband.

“Mom said you’re trying to sell a haunted house, Dad?”

James sighed deeply. “Trying and not succeeding.”

“Did you call Carson yet?” Edith asked. “Your father is hiring a detective,” she directed at Ned.

“You’re hiring a detective?” Ned asked surprised. “Do you think something is actually going on?”

James nodded. “Carson agreed with my suspicions. Someone doesn’t want the house to sell. We’re meeting tomorrow. Hopefully this issue will be settled soon.”

“Good luck,” Ned said, as he took the salad bowl from his father. “Ghost hunting seems a little extreme, if you ask me. Just catch the vandal red-handed.”

James chuckled. “Easier said than done, son. That’s why I’m bringing in the best.”

“I’m glad it’s you and not me hanging out with some stuffy detective,” Ned replied, missing the amused glance his parents shared.

Ned awoke to a light tapping on his bedroom door the next morning. He reached for his phone, and seeing it was only five, he rushed to open the door. “What’s wrong?” he asked his father, his concern deepening when he saw the luggage he was holding.

James frowned. “Your uncle fell off a ladder trying to decorate his house last night.”

“Uncle Hank?” Ned guessed.

“My brother never was graceful,” James confirmed. “I’m sorry to wake you up early on your first day off, but I have to head into the city to check on your uncle. He’s going to need help around the shop for a few days before your cousins arrive.”

“I’ll help out any way I can.”

“Great,” James said, visibly relieved, “Can you meet with Carson for me later today?”

“Oh,” Ned faltered. “I was going to drop by the insurance agency today to see about picking up some hours during break,” he said hesitantly. “I don’t want to wait too long…” he trailed off.

James brushed off his son’s concern. “I’m short-staffed and could use some help around the office. I meant to talk to you about it last night, but my mind has been occupied with the house,” he said. “I’ll match whatever the insurance agency is offering you,” he added jokingly.

“I could go help Uncle Hank,” Ned suggested in a last-ditch effort.

“You really don’t want to handle the house, huh?” James asked, surprised. “Afraid of some ghosts?”

Ned groaned at his father’s teasing. “Come on, Dad. Hunting fake ghosts with some stuffy private detective just doesn’t sound like a great start to winter break.”

Realizing his son’s error, James let out a full-bodied laugh. “Believe me, Ned, you’re going to enjoy this.”

Ned was still wondering what his father had meant later that afternoon. Checking his watch, he let out a frustrated sigh. The detective was twenty minutes late. He glanced down at the sheet of notes his father had hurriedly written down for him. The house hadn’t been occupied for the past seven years, since the last owner’s death. An elderly widow, she had left the house to her sister’s three children.

Three quick knocks broke him away from his thoughts. Quickly moving towards the front door, he made a mental note to tell his father how unprofessional the detective was. He opened the door to find a girl around his age waiting on the doorstep. She was absent-mindedly twirling a strand of reddish-gold hair that had fallen out of her messy ponytail, as she scanned her phone’s screen.

“Hello,” Ned said, getting her attention, and he was surprised at the intensity of her blue eyes when her gaze met his.

“Hi,” she said, smiling. “I’m Nancy Drew. Is James Nickerson here?”

“Uh, no,” Ned shook his head slowly. “Sorry, but he’s not showing the house today.”

Confusion clouded her eyes for a moment. “I’m supposed to be helping him with some problems that are going on around the house.” She frowned, wincing. “Did he leave? I know I’m late, but my flight was a little delayed. My dad was supposed to call him.”

“Wait, you’re the detective?” Ned asked, stunned.

“Are you doubting my abilities?” Nancy asked, an annoyed frown settling on her face.

“Not at all,” Ned answered quickly. “It’s just that my dad mentioned someone named Carson.”

“My dad,” Nancy said, nodding. “I wasn’t supposed to get in from Peru until tomorrow, so he was going to get the basics from your dad for me. When I got an earlier flight, Dad said he was going to call him.”

“He had a family emergency,” Ned replied apologetically, motioning for her to come inside. “He may not have been easy to get a hold of.” He closed the door behind her, trying to come up with a way to make up for his earlier accidental insult. “So, Peru?” he asked, intrigued.

“Just some stolen artifacts,” she replied casually, and Ned couldn’t help but be impressed by her humble response.

“I’m Ned, by the way,” he said, extending his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Nancy placed her hand in his, jumping back slightly, startled when she felt a spark at their touch. “Is your dad going to be back soon?”

“Probably not for days. He asked me to handle the house,” he answered apologetically. “We can go sit in the sunroom,” Ned offered, tilting his head towards a room off to the corner. “So what do we do, detective? Set up a sting operation?” he joked once they were settled.

Laughing, Nancy shook her head. “I’m going to look into the owners and neighbors. See if anyone has any obvious reasons for wanting the house not to be sold. Someone could be taking advantage of the house’s haunted reputation.”

“Are you from around here?” Ned asked, trying to calm his nerves.

“A couple blocks over, actually,” she answered, smiling. “I used to walk by this house every day on my way to and from school when I was younger.” She turned in a semi-circle, taking in the house. “Wow,” she breathed out. “I still can’t believe I’m actually in it.”

Ned noticed a twinkle in her eyes as they cast over the ornate wallpaper and high windows. “You’re a fan, I take it?”

Nancy shook her head slightly, causing a few more strands to fall from her ponytail. Ned’s hands itched to push them away from her face. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about the young detective that intrigued him. She was beautiful, but he had met plenty of other pretty girls and never felt this magnetic pull to them. Of course, none of those other girls could claim to have recovered stolen artifacts from Peru.

“More like a fan of the house’s mystery. I’ve been itching to get in here since elementary school,” she answered.

Ned chuckled. “Elementary school? I guess you weren’t one of the girls who cried, scared of everything?” Another point in her favor, Ned tallied mentally.

“Hardly,” she answered, with a slight grin. “Bess, on the other hand, still wants to strangle me if I drive by here. She’s not going to believe this. Neither will George.”

“George?” Ned let slip accidentally, the realization that she had a boyfriend sinking his hopes.

“My friend,” Nancy said slowly, confused as to why he cared. “She and Bess are my best friends. They’re cousins, but you’d never guess that.”

“She,” Ned said, grinning. He cursed silently for letting that slip out as well. For all he knew, just because George wasn’t Nancy’s boyfriend didn’t mean she was single.

“Yeah. She hates her full name, Georgi—oh.” A faint blush settled over her cheeks as she realized why Ned was inquiring about her friends. “Do you live around here?” she asked, intent on changing the subject quickly.

“Mapleton. I’m home for winter break right now from Emerson,” he answered. “I guess you’re too busy solving mysteries around the world for college?” he joked.

“Something like that,” Nancy answered, laughing softly. “I graduated a year early—Bess and George are still in their senior year. My dad likes to joke that he doesn’t know how I managed it with my attention always on a case. But that was pretty much my motivation. I wanted out of the classroom so I wouldn’t have to keep turning down cases that popped up during the school year.”

“So it sounds like this isn’t just a gap year,” Ned mused.

Nancy shrugged. “I’d like to get a degree in criminology eventually. Emerson is actually one of the schools I’ve looked at. I love the freedom I have now to be able to drop whatever and chase a mystery, but it would also be really nice to no longer be just an amateur detective.”

“Something tells me you’re not just anything,” Ned murmured softly. His heart warmed as he watched the blush return to Nancy’s cheeks. Maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling something between the two of them. Not wanting to embarrass her, he changed the subject. “Dad was pretty light on the details of why people think this place is haunted.”

Nancy smiled gratefully. “The last person to live here—Abigail Edwards? She grew up on the west coast. She fell in love with a tourist when she was seventeen. He was a bit older and her family didn’t approve, so she ran away with him. He brought her here to his family’s house and they were married.”

“Doesn’t sound bad so far,” Ned commented.

Nancy nodded. “Things were pretty good for them at first. Abigail fit in with the neighborhood. She loved children. Any time she saw kids outside, she would go and greet them and bring them treats. She took pride in keeping this house beautiful—at least from the outside. She never invited anyone inside. Most of what anyone really knew about her was what she would tell the neighbors about her life before River Heights. She kept quiet about anything after. No one was really surprised, though. The Edwards family was always pretty secretive.”

Ned sat up in his chair. “Now things are getting interesting. Was it something to do with the husband? What was his name?”

“Robert,” Nancy answered. “He died a little over a year after they got married. Abigail took it pretty hard. She gave up her home, her family, everything to be with him. She became a recluse after that. The neighborhood kids would try and get her to come out, but she’d just end up yelling at them.”

“And kids being kids, I’m guessing they would retaliate?” Ned asked.

“Not right away. They remembered how great she used to be to them,” Nancy answered. “River Heights is a respectable community,” she said playfully.

Ned chuckled at her. “If not them, then the next generation of kids?”

Nancy nodded. “The next group of kids who were too young to remember her started to call her the wicked witch. I don’t think they even realized how young she was. That stuck, especially once the house started to fall apart. It started to look like a haunted house.”

“That’s it?” Ned asked incredulously. “All because a young widow wouldn’t leave her house and was mean?”

“That’s all it usually takes,” Nancy said, shrugging. “Some people used to say they could hear her moaning about wanting to go home and how it sounded just like a ghost. Then people started suggesting there was a ghost stuck in the house—Robert’s. They said she killed him and it was the guilt that kept her hidden in the house, not heartbreak.”

“I feel bad for her.”

“As should anyone with a heart and half a brain,” Nancy said. “At least she didn’t go into town and ever hear what people were saying about her. It was worse after her death, anyway. Lights started going on and off and there were strange noises. It was supposedly Abigail’s ghost-“

“-But probably some kids trying to keep the legend alive,” Ned finished for her.

Nancy agreed smiling. “A lot of kids and teens have been caught trespassing. And the ‘ghost appearances’ have never been consistent,” she said, marking her words with air quotes.

“Until now that is,” Ned said. “Dad mentioned vandalism and potential buyers scared during open houses.” He paused for a second, letting the story sink in. “What I don’t understand is how she left the house to her sister’s children when she had no contact with her family. How did she know about them?” Ned questioned.

“It helps to have a father who’s a lawyer. My dad plays poker with the lawyer who handled Abigail’s estate. It turns out, even though Abigail’s parents disowned her, her younger sister still wanted to have a relationship. They corresponded through letters in secret for years. That’s how she knew about her niece and nephews.”

“Why did they wait seven years to try and sell the house?” Ned asked.

Shrugging, Nancy ventured her best guess. “I think because they couldn’t agree. They never knew about Abigail. I know two of them were curious to learn more about her, but the other one wasn’t at all. I saw them downtown once. They all had different ideas of what to do with it. Sell it, rent it, keep it for their children.”

“Seven years is a long time to come to a decision.”

“Not when you inherited the last of the Edwards fortune as well and don’t have to worry about money,” Nancy replied, standing up. “Come on, let’s look around.”

Ned had tried to keep the meeting going for as long as he could, but Nancy’s jetlag began to peek through her excitement of a childhood wish come true, and he suggested they call it a day. He found his mother in the kitchen working on dinner when he returned home.

“How was Carson?” Edith asked. “I haven’t seen him in…” she trailed off. "Wow, fifteen years.”

“How did you know him?” Ned asked curiously.

Edith frowned slightly. “I was good friends with his wife.”

Ned tried to think of his mother ever mentioning the Drew name but came up short. “What happened?”

“She-she died,” Edith faltered, gently putting down the knife she was using.“Carson…” she trailed off. “He had a hard time. Your father and I tried to do what we could to help, but I think we were reminders of his wife.”

Ned paused, unsure of how to comfort his mother for a wound over a decade old. “I didn’t meet with him. It was his daughter.”

“Oh, Nancy!” Edith said, lighting up as she picked up the knife to resume cutting potatoes. “Your father said she wouldn’t be back until the end of the week. Part of me still can’t connect the image of that little girl I remember with everything she has accomplished. It shouldn’t be that much of a surprise, though. Her mother was brilliant, and even then Nancy was too.” With a laugh, she added, “She used to give you a run for your money.”

“I knew her then?” Ned asked surprised.

“You really don’t remember Nancy? You two used to be so close.” Edith smiled wistfully. “Inseparable really. We thought we might have to move to River Heights so you wouldn’t run away there yourself.”

Ned frowned. “How could I forget about her?” he muttered to himself.

Overhearing him, Edith smiled widely. “Sounds like you’re just as captivated by her now as you were then.”

Groaning at his mother’s teasing, Ned shrugged. “She’s…” he trailed off. “Pretty amazing,” he finished, mentally tallying how long until he would get to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy was waiting for him on the porch the next morning, a cup of coffee in each hand.

“Hey, you’re early,” he greeted her.

“Trying to make up for being late yesterday,” she joked as he fumbled for the key to unlock the door. “Are you okay?” she asked when he finally got the door open.

He nodded, letting her walk in first. “My mom wants to know if you’ll come for dinner tonight.”

Nancy paused. While it wasn’t unusual for her clients to go out of their way to thank her, they usually waited until after she had solved the case.

“All of our parents used to be friends,” Ned answered her silent question. “She’s curious to see you again after fifteen years.”

“Fifteen years,” Nancy said softly. “Dad said your father was an old friend, but I didn’t realize he meant…” she trailed off.

Ned’s heart clenched at the frown on her face. “I can tell Mom you already have plans if it’s going to make you uncomfortable,” he offered.

Nancy’s lips turned upwards slightly. “It’s okay,” she said softly. Her smile slowly turned into a grin. “That’ll give you a chance to grab your pajamas, anyway. We’re pulling an all-nighter.”

“I guess that means you didn’t find anything?” Ned asked as he led her into the sunroom.

“Quite the opposite,” Nancy answered, settling onto the couch beside him. She handed him one of the cups of coffee. “I wasn’t sure how you like it, so I just got cream and sugar.”

“Perfect,” he assured her, taking a sip. “Thank you. But shouldn’t I be the one doing things for you? You’re the one helping me out, after all.”

Nancy ducked her head, blushing. “It’s nothing. I was stopping for myself, anyway.”

“So what did you find out,” Ned asked, turning towards her.

“I talked to Bill, the estate lawyer. One of the nephews has been dead set against selling. His siblings offered to let him buy their share, but I guess he doesn’t have the money. Bill says he gambled away all of the money he inherited from Abigail.”

“He could be sabotaging the sale so he can get it cheaper or they just give it to him outright,” Ned mused.

Grinning, Nancy nodded. “That’s exactly what I thought. But I guess he had a change of heart recently and wants the house to sell.”

“He could just be saying that so he doesn’t look suspicious,” Ned suggested.

“True. Bill also said there was someone interested in buying the house a few years back, but not for what the siblings were offering. Do you think you can ask your dad and see if maybe he knows anything more about that?”

“Sure,” Ned agreed, pulling out his phone. “He shouldn’t be too busy yet…” he trailed off, as he moved to his recent calls log.

“I’ll be in the other room,” Nancy said, starting to get up.

Ned’s hand shot out to grab her hand and gently tug her back down. “Stay,” he asked, as he hit dial.

Nancy nodded, looking down at their still entwined hands.

“Sorry,” Ned murmured, letting go, as he heard his father’s faint voice. “Hey, Dad! How’s Uncle Hank?” he asked, hitting the speakerphone button.

“Cranky, but no more so than usual,” James laughed. “How’s Nancy?” he asked, a trace of teasing present in his tone.

“Dad…” Ned said warningly.

“What?” James asked innocently. “I bet you two are getting along great.”

Nancy stifled a laugh. “I think he was trying to warn you that you’re on speakerphone, Mr. Nickerson.”

“Please call me James, Nancy. I’m sorry I bothered you for your help and I’m not even there.”

“It’s no bother,” Nancy assured him. “And I understand. Ned explained about your brother. I hope he’s doing better.”

“He’s enjoying finally getting a chance to boss his big brother around,” James sighed. “I’m happy for the distraction. Did you call for help?” Laughing, he added, “Do you need me to yell at Ned?”

“Ignore him, Nancy,” Ned pleaded jokingly. “We do need your help, though, Dad. Do you know anything about a woman who tried to buy the house a few years ago?”

“Ms. Oliveria,” James answered. “Victoria, I believe.”

“What is she like?” Nancy questioned.

“I can’t be of much help there. I’ve never met her,” James explained. “She left a voicemail not too long ago asking me to tell the Dawson siblings she wanted to make an offer. She didn’t even say how much she was offering.”

“What did they say when you told them?” Ned asked his father.

“Nothing really—just to ignore her if she calls again. She calls every few months hoping they’ve changed their minds. It must be second-nature for them to say no as soon as they hear her name.” James paused for a moment. “My brother’s calling me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.”

“You were helpful,” Nancy assured him, “Thank you.”

“Any time. Call me if Ned gives you any trouble,” he joked. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Ned asked after saying goodbye to his father and putting away his phone.

“It turns out two of the siblings—Peter, the one who didn’t want to sell, and Margaret—are nearby on business. Bill called them for me. They’ll be stopping by around noon.” She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket. “I printed out the blueprints from the house—“ she paused when Ned looked at her questioningly. “Bill emailed them to me,” she explained, before continuing. “I’ve marked off where incidents have happened.”

Ned leaned in closer to get a look. “What are the different colors for?”

“I tried my best to group them chronologically,” Nancy explained. “The purple are all the incidents that have happened since your dad took over the sale of the house. The blue are when I know for sure the siblings were in town. And these red happened when Peter definitely wasn’t in town.”

“How do you know that?”

“He has a bit of an arrest record.”

“A bit?” Ned questioned. “That’s a lot of red.”

Nancy sighed. “Yes, and they overlap with most of the incidents that have happened since the house became your dad’s problem.

Chuckling, Ned nodded his head. “My dad’s problem. I think he’d agree with you on that.” He studied the paper. “But none of them overlap with earlier incidents. Could he be working with a partner?” he questioned.

“It’s possible,” Nancy answered. “We didn’t find any obvious spots where someone broke in when we looked around yesterday. And the incidents happened all over the place, so the vandal is probably using different points of entrance.”

“Which means the vandal probably has a key and isn’t breaking in?” Ned questioned.

Nodding, Nancy met Ned’s gaze. “And as far as I know, there aren’t that many people with a key.”

“So Peter is looking like a better candidate than Victoria Oliveria?”

“She wouldn’t be able to get in as easily,” Nancy agreed. “You think she’d give up by now,” she remarked. “There has to be something about this house that she wants.”

“I can’t believe they haven’t just sold it to her yet. It’s not like anyone else wants to live here.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Nancy took a sip of her coffee. “I’m pretty sure their greed is what’s making them hold out, but we’ll wait to see what they say.”

Ned found himself agreeing with Nancy’s assessment later that day. Closing the front door behind the two siblings, he turned around to shake his head at Nancy. “It’s like they don’t even see how much repair this house needs.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Nancy wrote down one last note in her notebook before responding to him. “They don’t want to put the effort or money in to make it worth how much they’re asking for. What did you think of Peter?”

“He seemed really nervous,” Ned said, sitting down next to her. “He has to be hiding something.”

“But he did seem anxious to get rid of the house,” Nancy countered. “A lot more so than his siblings.”

“Good thing I’m not the detective who has to make sense of it,” Ned joked.

Nancy offered him a smile. “You just get to sit there and look pretty while I do all the hard work.”

“Oh, so you think I’m pretty?” Ned teased her, laughing as she began to blush.

Standing up quickly, Nancy glanced down at her watch. “Shouldn’t we be heading to your house for dinner?”

Chuckling, Ned pulled his keys out of his pocket, hitting the unlock button on his key fob. “Just let me make sure the doors are locked. You can wait in my car, if you want.”

“Okay, but fair warning, I’m totally going to snoop,” she said as she walked towards the door.

“I’m insulted you think I wasn’t already expecting that,” he called after her.

On the drive to his house, Nancy took turns teasing him about the CDs and drive-thru receipts she had found in his car and asking questions about his mother. Despite her best attempts, Ned could tell Nancy was nervous about meeting her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to make an escape?” Ned asked as he pulled into his driveway. “My mom would totally understand.”

Nancy unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face him. “You’re making me nervous. Like I shouldn’t want to go in there.”

Shutting off the ignition, Ned chuckled. “I don’t know. It’s just that my mom’s really excited. And if you’re anything like me, you don’t remember fifteen years ago. It might be kind of strange for you.”

“I don’t remember,” she answered softly. “Sometimes I think I remember something about my mom but then I wonder if I’m just making things up.”

“Do you talk to your dad about her?”

“A little,” Nancy answered. “He’s really good about answering any questions I have about her, but I don’t like to ask.” At Ned’s questioning look, she shrugged. “He gets sad when he thinks about her.”

“I bet Mom will answer any questions you have,” Ned said, getting out of the car. He made his way to her side just as she was opening the door.

“Oh,” Nancy said softly as Ned helped her out of the car. “Thank you.”

“Mom raised me to be a gentleman. Wouldn’t want to disappoint her,” he joked, blushing. With a wink, he added, “She’s probably watching from the window right now.”

Nancy cast a nervous glance over at his house. “Really?”

Ned shrugged. “Probably not, but I wouldn’t be too sure. She spent all of last night trying to remind me about when we were kids.”

“So we did know each other then,” Nancy commented. “I wondered but I wasn’t sure…” 

“I think the word Mom used was ‘inseparable’. I can’t remember either. I wish I could, though,” Ned said, as he opened his front door and held it open for her. “It’s a shame to lose any memory of you.”

Nancy ducked her head down, blushing. She could hear footsteps as soon as Ned called out for his mother.

“Oh,” Edith said softly as she rounded the corner. “You look exactly like…I imagined you would.”

Nancy offered her a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Nickerson.”

“Edith, please,” she replied. “I’m so glad to see you again, dear.” She motioned for the pair to follow her as she made her way into the kitchen. “I’m just putting the finishing touches on dinner. You two can wait in the den if you want.”

“Can I help you with anything?” Nancy asked, playing with the thin bracelet on her wrist nervously.

Edith smiled warmly. “The table still needs to be set.”

“I can handle that,” Nancy answered. “If Ned stops long enough to get me the dishes.”

Knitting her brows, Edith turned to find her son picking from the dish of stuffing warming on top of the stove. She picked up a towel from the nearby counter and swatted him playfully. “Do you want Nancy to think you don’t have any manners?”

Ned threw up his hands in defense. “I’m starving; we worked through lunch!” Making his way to the cupboards, he winked at Nancy. “You owe me for ratting me out.”

She frowned in response. “You should have said something. I know I can get pretty focused but—“

“Hey,” he said, cutting her off. “I’m not complaining. Your one-track mind is nothing I can’t handle.”

“If you had to stop every time Ned got hungry, you’d never finish anything,” Edith added teasingly.

Handing the plates to Nancy, he leaned in close. “Besides, you’re cute when you’re focused on a case.” He tilted his head. “Dining room is that way. I’ll bring in the silverware in a minute.” He waited until she left before turning back to face his mother.

“I’ve never seen you like this. You’re pretty smitten. I like it.”

“Me too,” Ned said, offering his mother a smile.

After dinner, Edith suggested they retire to the den for dessert. She refused Nancy’s help, and instead pulled out old photo albums for the two to look through.

Ned pushed a worn blue album out of Nancy’s reach.

“That wasn’t very smooth, Nickerson. What are you hiding?”

“Oh, it’s just my baby album. It won’t have any pictures of you in it,” he answered, what he hoped was casually.

Nancy grinned. “Okay, but next time I want to see every embarrassing photo in there.”

“Next time,” Ned repeated, a smile appearing on his face. “I like the sound of that.” He picked up a white one with lace trimming. “I don’t remember ever looking through this one.”

Nancy opened to the front page to find pictures from Ned’s first birthday party. “You were so cute!”

“I was?” Ned asked, feigning insult. The picture in the bottom right corner caught his eye, stopping him from teasing her further. The focus of the picture was on one-year-old Ned smashing his cake, but off to the side stood his mother and a heavily pregnant woman. The resemblance to Nancy was unmistakable. “Is that your mom?”

Nancy gasped, tracing the image of her mother with her finger. “My dad doesn’t keep many of her pictures out. I asked our housekeeper Hannah once, and she said he packed most of them away. I’ve only seen a handful.”

“You look a lot like her,” Ned said softly.

“Thank you,” she responded, wiping the tears collecting in her eyes before they could fall. “She was so beautiful.”

“Let’s find a better picture,” he suggested. “She’s barely in this one.”

Both Nancy’s mother and father made several appearances as they flipped through the rest of the album, but it wasn’t until they opened the next album that Nancy appeared.

The two took turns teasing each other for what they were doing or wearing in the photos.

“Oh!” Nancy said excitedly, pointing to a photo of a toddler Ned clutching a stuffed lion. “I have a stuffed animal just like that.”

Ned leaned in closer to look. “Leo! I forgot all about him.”

“Leo?” Nancy questioned. Her brows knitted in confusion. “That’s what I named mine.”

“Actually,” Edith interjected, entering the room. “It’s the same lion.” She placed the tray she was carrying on the coffee table and put a mug of hot chocolate in front of both of them. “Help yourself to some cookies, dear.”

Nancy thanked her and waited until she was sitting in the arm chair near the fireplace before questioning her. “What do you mean, it’s the same lion?”

Edith smiled warmly. “We bought Leo at the zoo and Ned named him after one of the lions there. You and your parents were supposed to go with us, but your Aunt Eloise ended up making a surprise visit that weekend.”

“But how did I end up with him?” Nancy asked.

“The next time you came over, Ned showed Leo to you and you became attached. The two of you started to share him. Each time you saw each other, you’d trade off who got to take him home,” Edith chuckled. “I’m pretty sure you were the only two kids ever to willingly share a toy so well. It was adorable.”

“And then you ultimately stole my most prized possession,” Ned playfully teased her.

“I don’t steal,” Nancy protested. “You probably handed him over willingly.”

“Nancy’s right,” Edith interrupted. “You brought him to…” she trailed off. “Well, you wanted her to have him.”

“You can talk about her,” Nancy said quietly. “I’d like that.”

Edith’s careful gaze fell over her. “Okay,” she responded gently. “Ned brought him to her funeral. He insisted you needed him. You held onto him like there was no tomorrow.” She sighed. “I should have tried harder to keep in touch with Carson. Your mother asked me to watch out for the two of you.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t your fault,” Nancy comforted her. “He doesn’t like to talk about anything before.”

“I owe your mother a lot,” Edith mused. “She introduced me to James.”

“How did you know her?” Nancy questioned.

“We had a painting class together in college. I was an art major, but your mother took it as an elective. She was a little out of her element, unfortunately, so I helped her out and we became fast friends. That was our—” she paused to think, “—second semester. We decided to room together our sophomore year.”

“How did she introduce you to Dad?”

As Edith began her story, Nancy looked back down at the album at her mother’s face and allowed herself to get swept away by Edith’s soothing voice.

Eager not to miss anything, Ned and Nancy left soon after Edith finished her story to set up at the house.

“So, earlier when I joked I was doing all the hard work?” Nancy questioned as they entered the house.

“And mentioned how drop-dead gorgeous I am?” Ned joked.

Nancy playfully pushed him. “So not what I said,” she replied. “It’s not true.”

“I’m not drop-dead gorgeous?” Ned gasped playfully. “Ouch.”

“Something tells me that last thing you need is confirmation of how you look, so I’m going to ignore that,” Nancy said wryly. “I was talking about how I’m doing all the hard work. That’s not true. You’re a big help. It’s really nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of.”

“Thanks.” Ned handed Nancy her sleeping bag. “I have a confession. I wasn’t excited to help out at first.”

“At first?” she questioned. “So mysteries have grabbed your attention now?”

“More like you,” Ned said, trying to infuse as much calmness into his tone as he could. “I’m going to go take a look around the house.”

“Good idea,” Nancy replied softly.

When he returned, Nancy was in her sleeping bag and had set his up beside her. He thanked her as he got into his own. “I guess December isn’t the best time to camp out in an old abandoned house, huh?” Ned asked, noticing her shivering.

Nancy laughed softly. “Believe it or not, this isn’t the worst stakeout I’ve ever been on.”

“And here I thought you were enjoying my company,” Ned joked, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Here,” he said, pulling off his hoodie and handing it to her. When she politely declined it, he scooted closer to her. “Humor me, please? I’m pretty sure frostbite is the one look you couldn’t pull off.” When he was close enough, he pulled the hoodie over her head. “Do I need to finish dressing you?” he asked her, grinning.

Nancy shook her head, biting back a smile, and pulled the rest of his sweater down. She thanked him, allowing herself a moment of guilty pleasure as Ned’s warmth enveloped her. “Are you sure you won’t be cold?”

Ned waved off her concern. “My teammates and I went camping the last weekend before finals. It was a lot colder and I survived.”

“Your mom had a lot of trophies on display,” Nancy commented, laying back down and rolling over to face him. “Football, basketball, baseball,” she listed. “Do you even have time for anything else?”

Ned mimicked her movements. “It was a little challenging at first, balancing it all—classes, practices, games, rushing. But I got through my first semester. That’s a good sign, right?”

“Wait, rushing? You’re a frat boy?” Nancy’s eyes sparkled as she teased him. “I bet it’s hard partying every night.”

“It’s really not like tha—“ he paused. “Is that—Are your teeth chattering?”

Nancy burrowed deeper into her sleeping bag. “Maybe a little. I’m fine.”

“If that’s your idea of fine, I’d hate to see worse,” he muttered, unzipping his sleeping bag. “Come on. We can zip our bags together. It’ll be warmer.” Sensing her hesitation, he vowed to be a perfect gentleman.

“I know three kinds of self-defense,” she warned him, moving closer and allowing him to join their sleeping bags. “Is this how you stayed warm on that camping trip with your teammates?” she joked.

Ned snorted, settling back down. “Don’t worry, Nan. You’re the only one I’ve ever shared a sleeping bag with,” he winked.

Nancy didn’t know why, but his use of her nickname pleased her. Even though they weren’t touching, she felt a warmth envelop her. She grinned as she got comfortable, knowing it was going to be a long night next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned sighed as he made one last sweep around the house. The flashlight beam swept over the kitchen, and satisfied that nothing was amiss, Ned turned to head back to Nancy. It was their third night camping out in the house and so far nothing had happened—sabotage-wise, anyway.

He and Nancy had spent a lot of time together the past three days and he found something new to like about her every minute they were together. They had fallen into a bit of a routine, strategizing at the house before heading to his house for dinner. After the first night was unsuccessful, they had feared having Ned’s car across the street had given them away and started to park it in Nancy's driveway instead.

Nancy’s father had already left on business by then, but Hannah had greeted the pair with homemade cookies. Ned was biased to his mother's baking, but Hannah was a close second as far as his tastebuds were concerned. The housekeeper hadn't wanted to keep them from getting back to the house, but from what little time he did spend around her, Ned was sure he was on Hannah's good side—a side he wanted to stay on if it meant her following through on the double-chocolate cake she promised.

Since it was a Saturday, Nancy’s friends, Bess and George, had brought over lunch. Ned had gotten along with the both of them, but Bess’ blatant flirting had made him more than a little uncomfortable. He hadn’t missed the way Bess had nudged Nancy on her way out, winking exaggeratedly. He didn’t know exactly what she had said to Nancy, but he had caught “or else I will” at the end.

“All clear,” he announced as he entered the room they had designated as their main headquarters. He grinned as he watched Nancy set up their sleeping bags side-by-side. They had zipped up their sleeping bags again the second night, but only after Nancy had started to shiver again. From the looks of it, it wasn’t going to take as long tonight.

“Good,” she murmured. “Hopefully something happens tonight.”

“Getting sick of me already?” Ned feigned offense from her comment as he settled into his bag.

“You know what I mean,” she said, getting into her own. “I’m supposed to be helping your dad, not hanging out with you.”

“Ah,” Ned said. “But by hanging out with me, you’re making me happy. And giving my dad a happy son is definitely helpful.” He looked down to the minimal space between them. “Cold?”

Nancy nodded shyly. “I didn’t want to just assume…” she trailed off.

“—That I’d want to be close to you?” Ned finished for her as he zippered their sleeping bags together. “That’s a safe bet.”

"Have you talked to your dad?"

Chuckling, Ned nodded. "Yeah. He can't stop gloating." Looking at Nancy, he answered her silent question. "He said I'd enjoy this."

"Are you?" Nancy asked softly. "I am kind of monopolizing your winter break."

"This is definitely way better than anything I had planned." Ned shifted onto his side, facing her. "How about you? Sure this isn't boring?"

"Far from it."

Nancy's quick answer made Ned laugh. "Good. So, your friends..." he trailed off, waiting for her reaction.

“Sorry about Bess,” Nancy apologized, wincing.

“Is she always like that?”

“Yes and no.” She expanded when she saw Ned’s confusion on his face. “She was definitely exaggerating today. But don’t worry, she won’t flirt with you again.” Under her breath she muttered, “I hope.”

“Me too,” Ned replied.

Groaning, Nancy covered her face with her hands. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

Ned pried her hands away from her face, keeping hold of one. “I guess we’re even then. Because I made a fool of myself the first day we met trying to figure out if you had a boyfriend.”

“I haven’t dated much,” Nancy said suddenly, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean…I’ve gone on dates, and I- I had a boyfriend. But guys have always just been, I don’t know, immature, I guess? And Don, he just didn’t get it when I was on a case. He liked Bess better, anyway.”

“No offense to Bess, but Don sounds like an idiot. He has to be if he didn’t realize how lucky he was.” He used his free hand to gently turn her head so she was looking at him. “But at least now I get what Bess was doing. Testing me, right? She wanted to make sure I wouldn’t take the bait?”

Nancy nodded, biting her lip. “I’m sorry. It wasn’t my idea. Bess was probably angrier than I was when she realized what Don was doing.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s nice that she cares that much about you. Feel free to throw any more tests my way. I want you to trust me.” He hesitated before offering up his own information. “I don’t date around either. I focused on school this semester and last year I worked really hard to get a scholarship.”

“So you didn’t date your way through the Mapleton cheerleading squad?” Nancy asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ned laughed. “Hardly. That’s not my type.” He laughed harder when Nancy raised her eyebrows.

“What’s your type then?” she asked, sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

“Smart, fun, down-to-earth, makes me laugh, cares about others…” he trailed off. “It’s gotten a lot more specific lately, though.”

“Oh?” Nancy asked.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I’ve really taken a shining to blue eyes. And there’s this color that I just can’t get out of my head. I don’t think two people would describe it the same way. Reddish golden blonde, kind of?” He shrugged, taking a piece of her hair between two of his fingers and twirling it. “Whatever it is, it sure commands my attention.”

Nancy broke out into a grin. “So that’s your type?”

“Hey!” Her hair slipped from his fingers as he moved his hand to cup her cheek. “I wasn’t finished yet.”

“Do continue then,” Nancy teased, grinning.

He winked in response. “Nope, now you’re just fishing for compliments.”

Nancy laughed and leaned in closer to him. “Whatever you say, Nickerson.”

"It's your turn now, anyway," Ned replied quickly. "If you don't set the record straight, I might start thinking that idiot Don is your type."

Rolling her eyes, Nancy poked him. "Now who's fishing for compliments?"

Ned only smiled at her innocently in response.

"Okay," she relented. "Understanding is most important, I guess. Sometimes—," she paused. "—okay, a lot of the time, I have a one-track mind when it comes to cases. I know it can get frustrating, but I don't think a little patience is too much to ask for."

"I don't get how anyone could really like you, Nan, without understanding all that. Solving mysteries is part of who you are. Take that out and you wouldn't even be you any longer." He shook his head. "Am I even making sense? I could be sleep depri—."

"—Thank you," Nancy cut him off, blinking away tears. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Just being honest." Ned brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye. "In the nature of honesty, I should probably also tell you that I really like you." 

"I really like you too," she replied smiling.

Ned inched closer to her, but at the last moment moved to lie on his back, groaning. “I’m not going to kiss you.”

“Oh. Um, okay,” Nancy stuttered, moving away from him. Space was limited, so she moved to unzip their sleeping bags.

“No,” Ned interjected, placing a hand on hers to still her movement. “I didn’t mean ever. I meant tonight.” At Nancy’s questioning gaze, he sighed. “I promised you the first night that I would be a gentleman. And having our first kiss like this—laying here and not having even gone on a date—I’m pretty sure that doesn’t fall under the category of gentlemanly behavior.”

“Oh,” Nancy responded softly. Biting her lip, she gathered the courage to ask, “Even if I want you to kiss me?”

“Damn,” Ned muttered under his breath. “You are not making this easy, Nan.” He pulled her into his arms, tucking her against his chest. “We’re going to continue to get to know each other as long as this case goes on. And then when it’s all over, I’m going to take you on a date. A real nice one. Deal?”

“Deal,” Nancy agreed. “I’ve never wanted a case to end so quickly.”

“I feel the same,” Ned assured her. "And for the record, if it led to this—," he paused, caressing her back lightly. "—being okay, I'm not sorry Don was an idiot."

"Neither am I," she said softly, moving slightly to brush a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you."

Ned groaned playfully. "You're killing me. Go to sleep."

The sound of the back door banging shut woke Nancy a couple hours later. She moved out of Ned’s embrace, pushing on his shoulder to wake him.

He mumbled her name questioningly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Did I miss something?”

“I think someone’s in the house,” she answered, whispering as she reached for her flashlight and got out of the sleeping bag.

“Are you sure?” he asked, mimicking her actions.

“I heard the back door slam,” she answered. “Whoever it is isn’t even trying to sneak around.”

“Are those the pipes?” Ned asked, pausing to identify the clanging noise that started to echo through the quiet house.

"Could be the ghostly sounds the neighbors have been hearing," Nancy mused, holding on to Ned's arm to pull him towards the kitchen.

The banging got louder the closer they got, and once they were outside the kitchen, Nancy pushed on the swinging door slightly to peer inside. She could only make out a figure crouching under the sink. 

"I need a distraction," Nancy whispered to Ned. "Do you have your phone on you?"

Ned shook his head slowly. "No, I think I left it...on the kitchen counter."

"Even better." Nancy smiled, pulling out her cell phone. She waited until the figure paused and quickly dialed Ned's number. Slipping her phone back in her pocket, careful not to end the call, she pushed open the door a crack.

Ned's cell phone lit up and began vibrating, startling the crouched figure.

"What now?" Ned whispered into Nancy's ear.

"Give it a second," she grinned at him, as they watched the figure, holding a wrench, stand up and move into the faint moonlight coming in from the window above the sink.

The man reached for Ned's phone, revealing his face to the couple.

Gasping, Nancy pushed the door open and slammed her hand on the light switch. _“Mr. Shapiro?”_ she questioned.

Christopher Shapiro hung his head slightly. “I should have known you’d get involved, Nancy.”

“What’s going on? You know him?” Ned questioned Nancy, stepping in front of her instinctively.

“In addition to being one of my dad's oldest friends, Mr. Shapiro used to own River Heights Realty,” Nancy answered him. “He filed for bankruptcy and closed a few months ago.”

“Because of this house,” Christopher muttered. “I was depending on the commission from the sale of this house, but Peter kept sabotaging it.”

“He never wanted to sell the house,” Nancy supplied. “But his brother and sister didn’t want it. He couldn’t afford it on his own, especially after he lost his inheritance gambling. So he took matters into his own hands?”

Christopher nodded. “The house went up for sale a couple of years ago. It was a hard sale because of the house’s history. I invested a lot of time into trying to shed this place of its reputation. The siblings only got one offer. It was a lot lower than they were asking for, but it was the best I could get them.”

“Victoria Oliveira?” Nancy guessed, inching her cell phone out of her pocket enough to hit the speed dial for Chief McGinnis before concealing it again. She had already warned him that she and Ned were staking out the house, and he would understand the meaning of the phone call.

“The sale was about to go through, and as unhappy as Sheila and Roger were about the smaller offer, they were eager to get rid of it.”

“But why didn’t the sale go through? Peter couldn’t have scared Victoria away. She’s still interested in the house. Bill said the siblings wouldn’t accept her low offer.“

Christopher snorted. “Peter convinced his brother and sister that Victoria was the one sabotaging the house so she could enter a low offer. They were too greedy for more money to realize their brother was playing them.”

“But if you want to get back at Peter why are you helping him?” Ned asked. “No one is interested in the house because of what you’ve been doing.”

Christopher laughed. “Because now Peter needs to sell the house to get out of his gambling debts.”

“So he was being genuine about wanting to sell the house,” Nancy mused. Shaking her head, she frowned at the older man. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Convince Peter's siblings of what he was doing?"

"I tried, but they didn't believe me," Christopher insisted. "And before I knew it, my business had failed and I had nothing."

"You could have asked Dad for help," Nancy continued. "You know he would have done whatever he could. I could have helped!"

Ned tensed as he saw the man's grip on the wrench tighten. "I'm sure he can still help you with the breaking and entering and vandalism charges," Ned said cautiously. "But there's no way in hell he'll help you beat an assault charge against his daughter."

"What? I-I would never—" Christopher began stuttering. 

"—Then put down the wrench," Ned replied forcefully.

"That's a good idea," a deep voice, coming from behind Nancy, agreed.

Ned waited until the wrench was on the ground before looking behind him. A man stepped out from behind Nancy and approached Christopher.

"It's Chief McGinnis," Nancy identified the man when she felt Ned tense defensively.

"Hands behind your back, Shapiro," the chief sighed. "Samuels, get in here." He waited until another officer entered, and then turned to Nancy and Ned. "You two follow me."

They followed him outside, where an ambulance was parked behind the chief's police cruiser.

"Nancy, we have to stop meeting like this," the chief said, winking at her. "Good job, as usual." He turned to Ned. "Chief McGinnis. You must be James Nickerson's son?"

"That ambulance isn't necessary," Nancy said, cutting off Ned before he could introduce himself.

Chief McGinnis chuckled. "I'm glad. But it seems more often than not it is needed. Better safe than sorry."

Ned detected the underlying concern in the older man's voice. It was clear he cared about her. "Do we need to make a statement tonight?"

"Get some sleep and stop by in the morning. You know the drill, Nancy." He paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nancy's expression was enough of an answer for him, and he alerted the paramedics they could leave, just as Officer Samuels led Christopher out of the house and into the chief's car.

“Is tomorrow night too soon?” Ned asked Nancy as the chief drove away. Glancing at his watch, he corrected himself. "Or tonight, I guess."

“For what?”

“Our date,” Ned answered. “We can wait until next weekend if you want.”

Nancy shook her head, not wanting to wait a week. “Tomorrow is perfect.”

Ned beamed. “Great.” Looking back at the house, he frowned. “I guess there’s no reason for you to spend another night freezing…” he trailed off. “I’ll walk you back to your house,” he offered.

“You can’t stay here alone,” she sputtered out the first excuse she could think of. “One more night won’t hurt.”

Grinning, Ned reached for her hand, pulling her back into the house. “Something tells me your dad would disagree with that. I’d rather stay on his good side.” He held the front door open for her as she entered the house. “I’ll just go home if you don’t want me to come back here.”

Nancy stopped short, and Ned had to stop himself from bumping into her.

“It’s too late. You might fall asleep while driving,” she argued, turning to face him.

Ned chuckled, amused at her attempts to draw out their time together. He couldn’t blame her for trying. “You’re starting to sound like my mother,” he teased. “I’m not eight you know. I can stay home alone.”

Blushing, Nancy averted her eyes from Ned’s gaze. “I know,” she mumbled. She turned back around and headed for the pile of their things that had slowly grown over the past few days. “I was going to suggest you stay at my house tonight,” she commented. With a smirk thrown his way, she added, “But I guess you just missed your chance at Hannah’s homemade blueberry muffins for breakfast.”

“Hannah’s baking?” Ned asked. “Well in that case…”

“Nope, you’re too late." Nancy held back a yawn.

"C'mon, before you pass out here," Ned said, reaching down for her hand. "We can pick all this up in the morning."

"You just want Hannah's breakfast," she teased.

"Maybe. Or I want to make sure we're both well-rested for our date."

"Okay," she relented. "On one condition."

Ned groaned playfully. "Something tells me I might not like it. What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out."

Ned's smile grew. With Nancy around, his life was definitely going to be more interesting.


End file.
